Midnight
by Scarlette Symphony
Summary: Trying to continue on after the betrayal of her beloved Aizen, Hinamori finds that it is easier said then done. Especially when Aizen comes to her late one night stating that there was something that only Hinamori could do for him. Mature content, lemon.
1. Midnight

_Discalimer: Bleach is not mine._

_Notes: There arent enough Hinamori and Aizen stories...Read and review, most importantly enjoy. Ive been told I right lemons in a tasteful manner. Im not sure if I want to leave this at a one shot, or maybe continue one with a few more Hinamori and Aizen escapades. Enjoy!_

_-Scarlette_

* * *

Hinamori Momo paced her room for a moment. She paced it once more. Then paced the room for several more minutes. She tried to keep her breathing normal, at a steady, calm pace, but her anxiety conquered over her. Several days ago, she had opened her eyes from her coma. Hovering above life and death, Hinamori woke with a start. She found that nobody was in her room, and she was chained to life support. What happened? She questioned herself. Straining to remember, the memories of the pervious events slowly came to mind. Hinamori wished she had tried not to remember. Her heart broke the instant the first memory surfaced to her mind. Captain Aizen had been killed, put on display in the court for everybody to see. At that time, Hinamori wondered how she was to go on? That this had to be the most heart breaking moment in her life. Continuing to remember, she encountered an event that would worsen the injuries in her heart. Her beloved Captain Aizen was truly alive. She had entered Control Room 46, to be greeted by a massacre, but then graced by the presence of her captain. Spirits lifted, she put herself into his embrace. All seemed to be right with the world, everything had corrected itself, and life could go on, as long as Hinamori could stand next to her captain. He stabbed her. Intentions to kill. In her bed Hinamori began to cry. Why did she wake up from her slumber? She at least slept quietly, peacefully, dreaming. The tears pierced her eyes like dagger, hot and dripping, her heart ached. "Why?" was the only thing she could say.

"Why?" was the only word she could say still. Her breathing was still heavy, and she continued to pace her room over and over again. Several days had gone by, but she refused to leave her sanctuary of her recovery room. Hinamori was told of the situation in Soul Society, as much as she protested, and learned that Rukia was saved, the substitute Death God ryoka and his friend back to their own world. She really could have cared less about all that, she only wanted to know, but not know, what happened to her beloved Captain. Refusing to eat, unless practically forced, Hinamori lost a great amount of weight within the few days she had been awake. She was gaunt and pale; all life seemed to have been sucked out of her. The betrayal of Captain Aizen, Vice Captain Ichimaru, and Captain Tousen was taking a great deal on Soul Society, especially the 13 Squads. But Hinamori seemed to have suffered the most. She caught the occasional glances from other Death God, looking at her with pity. She had been betrayed by her captain, deceived and manipulated, and further more was nearly killed. Of all the victims it was Hinamori that was injured the worst, physically and emotionally. Deep down, Hinamori knew the truth, but denied it...She knew she was hurt and betrayed, lied to and manipulated, but she simply didn't want to face that truth.

Others had tried to convince her to accept this, namely Whitey-chan. Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou had raced to her room, the very hour he was informed Hinamori had awaken. He sat next to her as she cried, knowing what her tears were for. Hitsugaya was kind enough not to bring Aizen into their conversations for the first few days, but seeing Hinamori was days in a row, her had lost his patience and compassion. "Momo, he's a bastard! A traitor! Even worse he hurt YOU, he tried to kill you? How can you continue to cry for him?" Toushirou yelled. Hinamori only wept quietly. She was unsure herself why she really was crying. Was she crying because she was betrayed by her captain, or that her captain was a traitor? Or was she crying because her captain had left her? "You can't be loyal to a man like that Momo," Toushirou softened his tone, knowing full well that his anger was not to be taken out on Hinamori. "He isn't loyal to anyone but himself. He takes the virtuous strengths in others and manipulates them for his own good." Hinamori continued to cry. She knew what Toushirou was true, but still, not even he could convince her to believe it and accept it. Toushirou shook his head in frustration, and dropped the subject. This was an obstacle that Hinamori had to over come herself.

The pacing Hinamori did, stopped abruptly. She looked at the window and out to the Soul Society. She knew that Death Gods were out, continuing with their missions, continuing with life, recovering from the blow that had been dealt to them. Hinamori wondered how long it would be till she was able to recover from the wounds Aizen had done to her. "Will I ever recover from this?" She asked herself. A hand touched her stomach. A scar had formed in place of the silky skin, and her vital signs were normal and healthy. Physically speaking Hinamori Momo was fully recovered, able to go on with life and live. But...her hand traveled from her stomach to where her heart would be. She was still in pain, in agony, from the sufferings of the heart. Emotionally, Hinamori was scared for life, and if she would ever bounce back from such an injury was still in question. There were many things that she didn't understand, even more things that she didn't want to understand. Why did Aizen have to go to such great lengths to betray everybody? Why did her beloved captain go to further lengths to HURT her? If Captain Aizen would only let her try to understand him better. "Captain Aizen," she sobbed. Finding her way to her bed, Hinamori collapsed onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. "Captain." she cried harder. Captain Aizen. Captain Sousuke Aizen. Did she really know who he was? Would she ever be able to understand him, even given the chance? Hinamori let the tears flow freely from her eyes, dampening her pillow. The captain she new, she adored, above all loved, had betrayed her. Hurt her, nearly killed her. The captain Hinamori knew would never do that to her, instead he would have healed her till she stopped crying, not stab her viciously in her gut. But, did the captain her admired so fiercely even exist? According to everyone who paid her visits, he was a traitor and only put up a front in order to gain the upper hand, Hinamori was not excluded from this. He had devious intentions the entire time she knew him, the entire time she was with him. That was the true Captain Aizen, it was finally revealed. Hinamori still didn't want to believe this. The tears came freely now, running down her cheeks quickly, the pillow's wet spot becoming larger by the minute. "Captain."

It had been several hours since Hinamori had fallen asleep, the crying that she did so freely had tired her body and mind tremendously. Waking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hinamori found that her eyes hurt, and that the sun had set. Deep velvet blue enveloped the sky, the moon shining brightly and the star san their silent lullaby. Hinamori stretched for a moment, sitting up in bed. It had been days since she left her room, her safe haven. She wanted to not only grieve her loss, but avoid the prying and analyzing eyes. Eventually, she did have to face the entire Soul Society, but now was not the time. Still, anxiousness filled her body. There was something she had to do, what to do, she was unsure. The entire Society would be asleep at this point, many squads would be tucked away into their barracks and due to Hinamori's circumstances, most of her squad had been moved from her floor of the barracks to ensure her a quiet, relaxing atmosphere, ideal for the healing process. Standing from her bed, Hinamori glided over to the door, slid it open and poked her head outside. A cool night breeze greeted her. Her cheeks, warm and rosy, cooled from the breeze, her long bangs catching in the wind for a moment. She stepped outside, unsure, but anxiously. Nobody would see her right now, nobody would even expect her to leave her room and venture her floor of the barracks. She slid her door room closed, and quietly stalked down the corridor. Hinamori's eyes darted back and forth, watching for others, but found that everyone had been tucked away in bed or were in other parts of the neighborhood. Turning the corner, Hinamori found a familiar sight to her eyes. Captain Aizen's room. His chambers were on the same floor as hers, only around the corner. The Captain, their Vice Captain, second and third officer usually had rooms on the same floor, keep Hinamori close to Aizen at all times. She found that her pace had quickened towards Captain Aizen's room, there she stood for what seemed like countless minutes, staring at the door, lost in memories, half expecting Aizen to step out from the door, smiling and welcoming her in. Just like that night...the final night that the Captain Aizen she knew and loved so dearly, welcomed her in, and wrote his death letter to her. It was all a lie. He lied to her.

Violently opening the door, Hinamori took angry steps into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. The room's darkness covered her. Knowing the room well, Hinamori remembered where the desk was and it's light. She turned on the lamp, the oil burning instantly, glowing the room in a warm yellow color. Captain Aizen's room had hardly changed from when she was last in it. Humbly decorated, Captain Aizen's chambers was small but had a homely charm to it. With sad eyes Hinamori let her fingers glide over the top of the wooden desk, lost once again in her memories. The day she was appointed to Squad Five was the second happiest day of her life. The day she was appointed Captain Aizen's vice, was her first. Letting her fingers fall from the edge of the desk, Hinamori wandered to the closet, opening it slowly. A second pair of captain robes hung there, untouched and preserved. Reaching out slowly for them, Hinamori took them into her arms. She hugged the robes tightly and fell to her knees, silent tears flowing from her eyes once more. Hugging them tightly, bringing them closely to her body, Hinamori could slightly distinguish the smell of her Captain. It was sweet to the memory, bitter to the heart. A sob escaped from her lips. "Captain," she cried quietly.

"What is it?" a voice replied from the other side of the door. Hinamori stopped her crying in an instant. Somebody was there, and she didn't know who. She backed to the corner, her eyes wide with surprise as she hugged the robes closer to her. The distinct shadow outside the door was moving, soon after the door began to slide open.

"W-who?" Hinamori managed to squeak. The door slid open, and stepped into the room, the door closing once again. Hinamori, once again couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart pounded, beating rapidly in her chest, as if it were to burst at any moment. This couldn't be happening, she told herself, this isn't real. "You're looking at me as if I'm a ghost, Hinamori-kun."

Hinamori shook her head, scared and confused. How could this be happening? Why now? "C-c-captain...Aizen?" The question came slowly from her lips, her voice was searching, yearning, but very scared. Why was he here now? She was told he had escaped, never to return to Soul Society ever again. Then why? Then why did the captain that betrayed her, that she loved, stood right here in front of her?

"Yes, it is me." He replied coolly. Hinamori looked at him with huge eyes, filled with tears, red from crying. She studied him for a moment. His hair had changed, instead of falling freely around his face in a scholar, kindly manner; it had been pushed back in a cool, menacing way. His brown hued eyes no long were adorned with glasses; they had been removed, making his gaze more straight forward and clear. This wasn't the Captain she knew, or was it? It was the Captain she wanted to understand, but was afraid to better know. Former Captain Aizen smiled at her in a sadistic way. He let his eyes analyze her openly, letting Hinamori know that she was being watched. He could tell that she was scared but deep down truly happy to see him again. Poor girl, he thought to himself, too loyal for her own good. He could tell that she had lost even more weight from when he last saw her, and that her face had grown pale, her usual rosy cheeks and pink lips weren't as predominant as they usually were. He took a single stride to Hinamori, standing in front of her. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well, Hinamori-kun. Do understand, I did intend to kill you, but it does make me happy to an extent to see that you're alive and well." he paused for a moment, studying her once more. "I do have to say though, that you seem very gaunt." He kneeled down in front of her, letting his eyes meet hers. "Have you thought of me any?"

Hinamori could no longer control her tears. Pouring freely from her innocent eyes the tears came flooding. What was she suppose to do now? Captain Aizen was right here, admitting that he did try to kill her, but yet he was happy to see her? How was she supposed to respond to this? "Yes," was all she could muster at first. "Yes, I've thought of you. I've thought of you often. Probably too often, Captain." She hugged the robes closer to her, if at all possible.

The smile on Aizen's face widened just a little. That's what he wanted to hear, that even after being betrayed that his loyal pet still thought of him. "In a loving matter?" he inquired.

Hinamori couldn't respond for a few minutes. In a loving matter? Sometimes. Sometimes she hated him. "I don't know," she choked on her tears. Silence hung between them for several minutes, Hinamori crying freely in front of the man she loved so much. "Why...Why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

She was still crying but the question came with a hint of hatred. Aizen pretended to be hurt. "To visit you my Hinamori-kun, of course." the reply came so easily. Hinamori blushed slightly against her better judgment. The red color to Hinamori's face didn't escape from Captain Aizen, he smiled. "Why else would I be here?" he continued on. In all honestly, Aizen did come to visit Hinamori. He had learned that she had woken from her coma a while ago, knew of the circumstances in the barracks, and knew that she hardly left her room. He had planned on visiting Hinamori in the next couple of nights, but her sudden movements to his old chambers stirred him to come see her tonight.

Hinamori looked away from Aizen, "Why me?"

"Would I visit anybody else here? No one else is worth my time." He detected the red to her face once again. It was obvious, though upset with him, that Hinamori could not contain her feelings for her once captain. "Only you can give me what I'm looking for at this time." He reached out for her, but Hinamori pushed herself back farther into the wall. She was clearly afraid of Aizen. Aizen couldn't blame her. The last time he held her closely, he had tried to kill her. If at all possible, Aizen was almost hurt that Hinamori wouldn't dare touch him. He smiled warmly at her, a smile that he hadn't produced in a while. Hinamori noticed the familiar smile and her body relaxed itself. Noticing this, Aizen had suddenly grasped the answer to his problem. Familiarity was what Hinamori needed in order to return to the state that Aizen trained her in. It wouldn't be a problem; he had done it for years, earning the hearts of the 13 squads, Hinamori's in particular. He looked at the robes Hinamori clung to so tightly; he recognized them as his spare captain robes. "Hinamori-kun," he reached out for her once more, and her response was to try to burry herself as far as she could into the wall, instead he reached for the robes held in her hands. With great ease and little effort Aizen stole the robes from her small hands. She watched him confused, unsure of what he was going to do. Aizen held the robes in his hands for a moment, and slid them around his shoulders, and put his arms through. Hinamori looked at him, her great big eyes searching for an answer in his. "I understand why you don't like me," he continued on "And that this change in me, disturbs you quite some. But if I were to give you something you once knew," he let his hand weave through his brown locks, letting his hair fall freely close to his face. "You may look at me like you once did." he produced a pair of black framed glasses and put them on. Hinamori's eyes blinked, the emotion in them clearly changing. A sudden feeling of ease came across her. This was the Captain Aizen she knew, she knew this look, she knew this man that was now kneeling in front of her. But it still didn't change his character.

"What do you need from me?" she asked trying to contain herself. Hinamori's question told Aizen that she was still not fully convinced and she still wanted to hold him away. But soon she would break, very soon. The familiar Aizen that was so close to her soothed her soul and quieted her yearning heart.

"There's something that only you can do for me," he told her. "You see, I'm still a man, and now that I've broken away from Soul Society I can do what I please. There are no rules or regulation to keep me held down." His brown eyes held her, moving in close Aizen closed the gap between the two of them. He let his arms snake around the small frame of Hinamori. She was permitting her beloved captain to hold her as she always wanted him to. "And only you can satisfy my yearning." He let his words echo into her ears. Only I? Hinamori asked herself. Yearning? What did he mean? Aizen took her closer into his embrace, letting his hands glide down her back. He felt Hinamori shudder with his touch. It was true, now free of Soul Society; Aizen Sousuke had no rules but his own to follow. While Captain of the 5th squad the urges of being a man had to suppress. It wasn't easy for him either. He obviously had a devout female follower that would do anything for him and go to any extend, Hinamori had already proven this. But he couldn't also deny that Hinamori was attractive, she grew with grace and her body had nicely filled when she came of age. For years he held his lust at bay for his Vice Captain, but he figured if ever the need would arise he could simply take Hinamori as he wished, there would be no objections from her. Her love and yearning for him was quite apparent to him, which only made things more difficult for himself. Taking Hinamori as he pleased could quite mean that somebody else would eventually find out, even if he told Hinamori to keep such a relationship a secret, and that would mean his master plan of treachery would be at risk. A man's desires of sexual yearning could be coaxed into a sleep, but a man's desire for power could never be silenced.

But now, free of rules, free of regulations, Aizen was able to do as he pleased, with whomever he pleased and Hinamori had been on his mind. She was beautiful, a true object of lust. Aizen would have to be completely blind not to notice her yearning for him, or the willingness that she had for him. All in all, it made Aizen's groin swell with pleasure. He had wanted her for years, thought of this night for a long while. Yes, Hinamori was what he wanted. He wanted Hinamori naked, moaning, groaning, clawing at his back, and screaming his name. Hinamori was the only one that could satisfy his lust for now. "Only you." He whispered into her ear. He let his hands crawl up from her back once more, to her shoulders. He felt his way underneath the cloth of her black robes, touching the smooth, soft skin. Hinamori let out a small breath, Aizen felt her body completely relax and fall into his arms.

"What is it that I can only do?" she asked, speaking into his chest.

"Something that you wanted for a long time." Aizen replied to her, his hot sweet breath tingling on her ear. He felt Hinamori's heart beat quicken even more, it was quite possible that her innocent mind was comprehending what he meant. "I've wanted it for long while too." He said.

Hinamori's mind raced with the very concept of what Captain Aizen was suggesting. Only in her wildest dreams did she dare think about this. On rare occasions where she couldn't handle her body any longer, and where she found Captain Aizen even more attractive then usual, did Hinamori permit herself a lone physical pleasure with this very concept in mind in order to please herself. But now, now she able to live out her dream, his body's physical fantasy. Was Captain Aizen truly referring to her? That she was only able to give him the sexual pleasures he desired? Further more, wanting her? Hinamori's body bursted with excitement, hormones racing through her body in an instant, reaching to the very private areas she only knew of. "Yes," she mumbled quietly. "For so long."

Aizen's smile changed into a smirk. She was becoming quite willing; the events about to happen tonight would prove to be satisfying for him. He let his hands massage her shoulder for a moment, but with sudden swiftness, he pushed the shoulders of her robes away from her body, leaving her shoulder and nearly most of her chest exposed. Unhappy with the fact that the robe was still glued to her body, Aizen let his hands fall down her front, touching her breast briefly, down around her still clothed ribcage and near her stomach. He left Hinamori's breathing become heavy. Around her waist her robe was tied tightly around her middle and finished at her back. Aizen hands moved around her waist in a delicate matter, and with expert fingers he undid her waist band. The cloth fell freely away from Hinamori's body, her robes falling to the floor. She sat there, closely to Captain Aizen nearly naked, a blush spreading across her face. Was this really going to happen? Hinamori wondered to herself. Was this all a dream? A sweet dream?

Aizen's hand ran up her side, to the back of her neck and pulled her face closely to his. Hinamori could feel his breath on her lips, his smell filled her nose, she felt the warmth of his body. It couldn't be a dream, it was all to real to be a dream. It was so very real. Aizen pulled her face in closer, bringing his own lips closer to hers. He could smell the sweet scent of Hinamori's hair, felt the racing of her heart, felt that her body was hot from passion. He closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together... His lips pressed firmly against her, Hinamori responded instantly. She pressed her lips harder against his, seeking the pleasure that only he could provide. Aizen's hands wrapped around her once more, enveloping her into a tight embrace, pressing her small naked body against his, Hinamori passionately kissed her captain with all the force she could muster. It all seemed so surreal. Feeling bold Hinamori opened her mouth a little wider, allowing her to nibble on Aizen's lower lip. It somehow produced the right effect, Aizen tightened his hold on Hinamori, she could feel his body now. Hot and raging, she could tell he was trying to contain himself, letting this situation unfold itself slowly and pleasurably. Hinamori now feeling brave let her instincts take over. She let her arms lovingly snake around Aizen's neck, as she did so; Aizen's arms left her body, letting his hands explore her exposed skin. His rough hands trailed up and down her back, gently touching her bottom, holding it in a gentlemen's manner.

Hinamori continued to kiss her beloved captain, nibbled on lips. His hands wandered away from her back, trailing their way to her shoulders and down her front. He let a single finger trace down her neck, his breath tingling the pores on her skin. His finger went further down her front, between the valley of her breasts. Aizen could feel Hinamori's heart pounding in her body, fast and heart thumps beat against her skin. His single finger playfully outlined her breast for a few moments, and with a sudden movement, Aizen cupped Hinamori's petite breast in his large hands. She let out a small moan, digging her nails slightly into the skin of his neck. Aizen played with her breast, caressed her nipple till it was hard. Hinamori broke away from the kiss and buried her head into his neck. What pleasure, what ecstasy she was feeling from his touch. A way she could only dream of that could happen. Aizen repeated the process to the other breast, giving them both equal attention, Hinamori moaned a little, unable to hide her pleasure. She breathed against his neck, he felt the tingle, his groin aching with desire. But there was so much more that he could do to his loyal pet before he would finally break her. Aizen found himself in thought for second, as he let a hand massage down her stomach, feeling the scar he had given her, and down to her thighs. He lusted after Hinamori for so long, why not just skip top the main event? He was sure Hinamori wouldn't object, he almost felt as if he was making love to her, instead of just taking her lustfully. Impossible, he told himself, I'm only indulging in the moment.

Hinamori found that he way her captain was touching her was heaven. She only wanted more from him, she wanted him to give more, do as he pleased. It was such ha beautiful moment that she was sharing with him. It was a moment she only dared to dream about. To make love to the man she admired for so long, to make love to the man she dreamed of, yearned for. Sadness filled her for only a second. She knew Captain Aizen didn't love her of course, he was only lusting. But still, he was lusting for her, and that was enough for Hinamori. If he wanted his sexual desires to be filled, she would be more then happy to oblige. It may have been pure empty, instinct sex to him, but to her, she was fulfilled in a more loving way. If they could only care on such a relationship. Hinamori took a nip at the captain's ear, sucked on it for a mere second; the response she received told her she was doing the right thing. Aizen stopped touching her for a moment, and let his hand grip her thigh for a moment. She nipped once more at his ear, and let her tongue slip out of her mouth, trailing it slowly from the top of his neck to the base. There she proceeded to kiss the skin, and playfully bite. For such an innocent girl and a virgin- Aizen knew well that she was a virgin- Hinamori knew certainly how to press Aizen's buttons. He was very pleased with this in fact; it meant that maybe he didn't need to throw out Hinamori after this single night. But why would I? He questioned himself. It was a question that he should have never thought of. How idiotic, he told himself. Angry at his self display of emotion, Aizen tore Hinamori away from him, the sudden gesture allowed Hinamori to scrape her teeth against his tender skin, breaking it only slightly.

Surprise filled her face, unaware of what he was going to do. I'm not making love to her, Aizen told himself, how ridiculous. He looked at her, his eyes suddenly filled with lust. That was enough of the pleasure lacking foreplay; he wanted to bring ecstasy to Hinamori now. NO, he eyes hardened as he looked at Hinamori. There would be ecstasy for Hinamori, but his intention was for his pleasures alone. That's what he told himself seriously.

"C-Captain?" Hinamori asked in a questioning voice.

"Quiet." He pushed her onto the floor of the room; a brief expression of fear was produced on Hinamori's face. Aizen allowed himself to look at her. She was small in frame, subtle in curves, her small breast laid peacefully on her chest, her pink nipples hard. She was god damn gorgeous. No wonder Aizen lusted for her so long. No wonder he stole glances of her while they were out on missions, studying her serene face, watching her graceful eyes and her long lashes bat as she blinked. Aizen only angered himself once more with this thought. What the hell was going on here? Such romantic and emotional thoughts filling his mind. How insane, how absurd, Hinamori was only an object of sexual desires, not love. The only thing Aizen loved was power, nothing else. Hinamori could be easily disposed of after tonight, and he wouldn't have to worry about her any longer, or the throbbing urges a single thought of her would do to him.

Aizen put a leg between her thighs, and put himself on top of Hinamori. A sudden blush filled her face once more. It was really going to happen; she was going to lose herself to her beloved Captain Aizen. Hinamori greedily ran her hand up his front, finding where his robes parted. She slid her tiny hands onto his chest, feeling his skin. Warm to the touch, Hinamori gently let her finger tips glide over his creamy skin, she found herself excited to be touching him like this. Hinamori permitted herself to touch his chest for a few seconds, but then tugged off his captain robes, letting them fall to the floor. She smiled a little bit at the thought that an article of clothing had been taken off by her. He needs more off, she told herself, and began to fumble with his black robes. All the while Aizen let her do so, still quite amazed that Hinamori was being as brave as she was. It was clear to him that she was a novice in such matters, but she so expertly touched Aizen in manner that drove him insane. Hinamori continued to fumble with his robes, loosening them, adoringly sliding them away from his skin, slowly, teasingly exposing his body to her. She bit her lip from the excitement. Able to get as much of his clothes off in the position she was in, Aizen shrugged the rest off to help her. She held her breath, beloved Captain Aizen was now on top of her, naked. How surreal, how tantalizing. How could this all be happening?

Hinamori looked at his body, and blushed. She had always pictured Aizen to be a broad and muscular man, but the actual scene was much better then what she could have imagined. He was muscular and broad, the very essence of what every man should be. His shoulder her wide and powerful, his chest and stomach were flat, lean, nothing to ripped where his body become large with power. Just enough to know, just enough to yearn for. Hinamori gazed at his body for a moment longer, letting her eyes trail past his waist. She looked away suddenly, embarrassment over coming her. Aizen certainly was quite well endowed.

"What's the matter?" he asked her huskily, but it seemed cruel in a way. "Does it scare you? Do I scare you?" He pushed himself against her. It would be clear that we would be the dominant one tonight, regardless how good Hinamori's sexual instincts were. Aizen's now obviously grown member was hard and throbbing, he pressed it against Hinamori's thighs. The girl let out a small groan of pleasure.

"N-no" she stammered her response.

"No?" he questioned. "Hinamori-kun, you should be. Maybe just a little." He wasn't going to spare her any mercy tonight. Every wicked and pleasurable thing he could do to Hinamori raced across his mind. There would no gentleness, only hot and heavy sex. He pushed himself harder against it, she replied with another groan. Aizen bent down Hinamori, snatched her neck in his lips, and sucked. Fully aware that Hinamori was ready to go, he figured he would at least make her beg a little bit. He let his hand trail down her body, past her breast, down his side, past her waist. His fingers felt something lacey and soft. Aizen bit into Hinamori's neck, as he let his fingers play with the piece of cloth. He let go of her skin for a moment, "You're still clothed, Hinamori my pet." he referred to the silky panties that Hinamori still had on. She bit her lip. What was she suppose to do? She was completely subservient to Aizen now. "It's just going to get in the way..." He let a single finger trace down the front of her panties. Hinamori's breath fastened. He pushed his finger hard against panties, in the area where the most sensitive part of her womanhood would be. She let out a small gasp of pleasure. "See what I mean?" he said devilishly. He pressed her nub through her panties again. "Should I take them off for you?" There was mock and tease in his question. "Or should I keep them on, only giving you half what you feel." He pressed harder, lightly petting her. He continued this for a moment; Hinamori threw her arms around his neck once more, letting her nails dig into his skin.

"Ca-captain..." She moaned. Aizen grinned wickedly, in a swift movement; he quite literally ripped Hinamori's panties away. He let his one finger pursuit what it had paused. Aizen could feel the warmth that the girl's body was producing. She was hot, and ready. But there was so much that Aizen could do to her. It would be hard to contain himself, he had her so close now. He pushed back her folds, and rubbed her nub violently. Hinamori's back arched suddenly. Such pleasure, such bliss, how was this possible? How could this be happening. She didn't want it to stop. Aizen rubbed her, left that she was excited, riding waves of pleasure. "I can do more." He whispered dangerously in her ear. He stopped rubbing her, his finger moving father down. Suddenly Aizen slipped a finger inside of Hinamori. She moaned out loud, a new pleasurable feeling coming to meet her. Aizen thrusted his finger in and out of her quickly, feeling that she was tight and wet. He contained himself from taking her there, she would be the best fuck he had in a long while.

A virgin, he figured, would always give him extra pleasure because she would be tight, surrounding him, propelling the experience to a farther level. Hinamori bit her lip from the pleasure; she wanted more, so much more. Her nails dug farther into Aizen's skin. Moaning, Hinamori could hardly contain herself any long, but she had to, afraid that if she gave in to her body's limit that this dream would end. Unknowingly, she began to thrust her hips with Aizen's movements of his finger. He smiled; she was lost in the moment. With the next thrust, Aizen inserted another finger. Letting a loud groan escape her lips, Hinamori felt even more pleasure. Aizen could feel that she didn't even loosen with another finger in her. Wonderful, he told himself. The continued their foreplay for what seemed like forever to Hinamori. Climaxing, Hinamori felt greater waves of pleasure hit her body, wave after wave controlling her. Letting out louder moans of desire, Hinamori hit her limit "Aizen..." She moaned out loud. The last wave left her body, her frame became limp, unable to hold onto Aizen any longer she fell gently to the floor, panting hard. Aizen watched her, her breasts falling and rising with every hard breath she took.

"There's not time for rest," He told Hinamori. He played with her, he let her orgasm, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Hearing her scream out his name the way she did as she hit, threw him over the edge. He picked her up roughly, Hinamori surprised, unaware what would happen next. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered her. Confused Hinamori was looked at him. Hands and knees? What did he mean? Aizen let out a small noise of frustration. Of course she didn't know such a sexual position existed. He turned her around with great force and pushed her to the floor. "Hands and knees," he repeated once more. Slightly embarrassed, more confused then anything, Hinamori obeyed. Her small bottom in the air, Aizen came closer to her. He pressed himself against her once more, and she could feel his groin. Hinamori understood why he ordered her to get on her hands and knees a moment later.

Without warning Aizen mounted her, pushed himself into her virgin self, her virgin womanhood. Hinamori let out a cry of sudden pain. He gave her no warning of what he was doing. She figured it would have hurt, but suddenly taking all of him, without any notice, made it hurt even more. There would be no mercy, no coaxing, Aizen had told himself. He felt her walls around him, tight and wet. He let out a groan of pleasure. "Hinamori, you're wonderful." he panted. He began to thrust further deep into her. Hinamori let out a small whimper, a few tears falling from her eyes. Of course it's going to hurt for little bit, she assured herself, the pain would go away in a little. She felt Aizen leave her for a moment, then thrust back into her again savagely. She bit her lip from the pain, and allowed Aizen to continue to please himself. He thrusted, and thrusted, harder and faster each time. In a few minutes, the pain Hinamori felt was gone. She too began to enjoy herself, riding in the waves of desire. Aizen grabbed her waist, and pounded her body against him driving himself deeper and farther into her. His and her moans of pleasure mingled with one another, and filled the room.

"Oh...Aizen..." Hinamori moaned. "More...please." She begged.

Aizen heeded her beg, and went faster into her, harder. She was so wonderful, so tight and wet. What a beautiful girl. He felt her body tighten, felt her walls squeeze onto him. Harder, he went, deeper, faster.

"Yes..." He groaned. He could hear sweet sounds of pleasure escaping Hinamori, all the more it turned him on, pushed him closer to the edge. He felt Hinamori arch her back, her walls became even tighter around him, and sudden warmth he felt had spilled against his member. She had hit her climax. He could only wish that he saw her face when she did. Soon, he too was going to push over the edge of all sanity.

"Oh, Aizen." He heard her say lovingly. He knew there was more to say from her lips but she had kept that quiet to herself. He thrusted again into her, grabbing onto her hips. He now felt somewhat guilty. Obviously she was in pain, yet pleasure at the same time. He yearned for the girl in the longest time, but something had changed tonight, and the way he took Hinamori, seemed some how...wrong. Aizen didn't make love to her. She had lost her virginity to him, and he didn't do her the honor of making love to her. What a ludachris thought! He told himself, but he still felt terrible in a way. He took himself out of Hinamori.

"Captain?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder. Aizen lightly took her in his hands and laid her down on the floor. He positioned himself on top of her. "Captain?" she asked again, afraid that she didn't please him.

"Sshh," he told him, and slowly, put himself into her once more. Hinamori loved the feeling, it was pleasurable, but gentle, it wasn't rough. How magnificent it was. Aizen first started to go slowly, rubbing and thrusting himself inside her, eventually picking up pace one more, ready to push himself to his limit. Hinamori's body bucked with his, making the process an even faster one. So close, he told himself. He looked into Hinamori's eyes. What was it that this treacherous girl did to him tonight? He kissed her passionately, their tongues meeting, dancing and gliding against one another. He broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Hinamori..." He moaned. He pumped into her a few more times. Something in him broke, a barrier of emotion he never permitted himself to feel...But, somehow Hinamori trigged them, in him...and they were only for him. He began to pant, pumping deeper and harder, lost in the pleasure, lost in his emotion...lost in love. "Hinamori..." He said gently. "I love you."

The last wave of unthinkable desire crashed over Aizen, he felt himself release in her, their liquids mixing with each other. He collapsed on top of her. Their breathing heavy and mingled, their bodies tangled. When their breathing seemed normal again, all thought came back to Aizen. Did he just tell Hinamori he loved her? What the hell?

Hinamori's eyes widen in surprise as she hear the words. I love you? Impossible.

Aizen lifted himself away from Hinamori and dressed himself in his robes. Hinamori sat up looking at him surprised. She didn't bring anything up with him, but left it alone. She too could not believe it. Her heart ached with excitement, but with disbelief. Tightening his robes, Aizen picked up the spare captain robes and threw them at Hinamori. She covered herself with it. He slicked back his hair, and then looked at Hinamori, his eyes cold. He smiled wickedly, and bent down to kiss her lips hard. "For a virgin," He told her "You were pretty decent to sleep with." He straightened himself out and headed o the door, opening it. "Maybe I'll come see you some other time." He told her, and vanished.

Hinamori was left to herself in the room, naked and lonely. Aizen surely didn't mean it. Her heart told her yes, but her logic screamed no. "Look what love has gotten you into." She told herself ready to cry. "Hurt, betrayed...and used." She looked at her robes and clothes thrown across the room. Aizen didn't mean it in the least. She knew it.

The former captain Aizen paced for a moment in his chambers. She was delicate and beautiful, he body desirable. I love you? The silly words echoed in his mind. Sitting down Aizen found himself frustrated. Why did he do such stupid things? Why did he worry about such emotion? Why did the emotion given rise? "Stupid bitch." Aizen said bitterly. He was in love.

* * *

End.

* * *

_Well. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was hoping that maybe a few of your would catch the change of mind/emotion with the way Aizen changed positions. From behind meaning...or symbolizing I guess you can say, that he only lusted for Hinamori. Hence her facing away in such a position. When he changed to the..er tradition (missionary) position, he had his change of heart, realizing he loved her, and intended to make love to her. Hence, looking at her, facing her._

_...I really shouldnt be giving sex position lessons with my author notes, it somehow seems...wrong._

_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, read more of my stuff._

_-Scarlette_

**"There was no such thing as the good ol' days." -Gogol Bordello**


	2. Midnight Rising

Author's Notes:

Relax readers; I know it's been FOREVER since an update! I've had other one shot stories in the mix and I've been working on those…turns out I end up losing them because of an unexpected computer reformat. God, it still makes me really mad thinking about all the work I've lost! D:!

Anyway, I really had NO intention of updating Midnight, I was going to let it stand as a one shot but I've had this major itch to do something romantic for my favorite couples…Really, I blame Hot Gimmick, love the manga and I'm rereading it (in that big book version!) and for all of you who don't know the ending… my favorite character, Shinogu 3, gets the short end of the fucking stick! He doesn't get the girl, and becomes a monk in order to distance himself from her and let her be happy! To make a long story short, I really CAN'T do anything for my favorite character in Hot Gimmick (THANK GOD FOR HOT GIMMICK S!) so I wanted to do something special for one of my all time favorite dramatic coupling: Hinamori and Aizen.

Call it "writer's coping," if you will. Ha-ha.

On a less rambling note, this is just going to be a quick shot chapter, with no lemony goodness, but leads up into my next chapter where all the juicy stuff happens. Basically, this chapter is just to remind all of you: IM NOT DEAD.

ALSO, I don't CARE if something happened in the anime and I failed to mention it in my story or it doesn't add up to what I'm saying. I DON'T WATCH IT. Too much damn FILLER. All my fan fictions are based PURELY around the events of the manga. With that said!...

Read, reviews, rant, whatever you want just remember to enjoy!

-Scarlette

* * *

Hinamori laid in her bed for a moment longer, the morning sunlight starting to spill into her room. It had nearly been a month since her encounter with Aizen, and at times she found herself suddenly caught off guard thinking about him. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel…Used? Loved? Should she be upset, or overjoyed? Left in a further confusion of her emotions, Hinamori avoided others as if they were the plague, especially Hitsugaya. She hadn't seen him since he appeared at her bedside when she first woke from her coma. Hinamori wasn't quite sure how she should behave around Hitsugaya at the moment; he would instantly know something more traumatic (if that was the right word to describe her situation) had happened to her.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hinamori pushed the blankets away from her and began to prepare for the day. Tying the sash of her Death God robe there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" She called out. If it could be helped, Hinamori would avoid any more then necessary contact with other Death Gods.

"Lieutenant Hinamori? Captain Yamamoto requires your presence." The voice belonged to Sasakibe, Yamamoto's own Lieutenant of the First Division.

Hinamori's heart seemed to stop beating. The Captain Commander wanted to see her? Did he somehow manage to find out about her lecherous love making with Aizen? "Oh god, breathe. Breathe. I'm sure it's nothing." Hinamori murmured to herself. "Did he say why he wanted to speak with me?" She asked out loud.

"I wasn't informed Hinamori-san, I'll tell Captain Yamamoto you'll be arriving shortly." Sasakibe said, Hinamori could hear his footsteps further down the hall.

"I didn't even agree to see Captain Yamamoto!" Hinamori cried out loud. Looking frantically around the room Hinamori began to pace. What could the old man possibly want from her?! As far as she knew she was relieved – for the time being- of her Lieutenant duties, there was nothing that she could do for the Gotei 13, she was out of the loop in the political concerns of Soul Society. Hinamori stopped pacing, and it finally hit her: She was being reinstated. Taking a breath of relief, a small smile escaped her lips. Amazing what a clear mind could do for you, Hinamori told herself.

* * *

Saluting, Hinamori entered the Gotei 13 chambers. "Good morning Captain Yamamoto." Hinamori greeted the old man.

Captain Yamamoto sat on his usual commanding chair at the end of the room. "Lieutenant Hinamori," he replied to her. "How have you been doing?" he beckoned for the young lady to come closer.

Taking cautious steps Hinamori studied the old man before she was closer to him. It was hard to imagine that such an old man had such great power. "I'm…doing well." Hinamori lied; she wasn't quite sure how she was doing.

"I'm relieved to see that you've moved out of the hospital wing and back into your own chambers. I've also received reports of you being seen…"

Seen doing what!? Hinamori panicked.

"-walking around the premises." Yamamoto finished. Hinamori let out a breath. That was close, she thought to herself. "I'm glad that you're not confining yourself so much, being around those who care about you is one of the best remedies to any trauma one may experience." Captain Yamamoto explained to her. The old man smiled at her, and surprisingly Hinamori smiled back. Once one was able to get past the incredible aura around Yamamoto, he was actually quite the kind man; he was clearly concerned for Hinamori's well being.

"But I do have some business to discuss with you," Yamamoto continued on.

"Sir?" Hinamori asked.

"In your absence, you have been ill informed of the situations surrounding Soul Society and the state that we are in. Simply put Lieutenant Hinamori the Gotei 13 has been called to action to defend not only our home, but the living plane as well. The human girl, Inoue Orohime, has been captured or went willingly- we haven't quite confirmed yet- to Hueco Mundo. We believe that she has either vital information or techniques that Aizen desires."

Hinamori's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Aizen's name.

"Most of the Gotei 13 has been sent to living realm in order to assist Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto continued on. "This also includes Toshirou Hitsugaya. Currently your division Lieutenant Hinamori is missing in action. We require your presence and your skills. As of today Lieutenant Hinamori you are now on active duty."

Hinamori was silent for a moment. "Sir," she began. "I…don't have a Captain to lead my division."

"I'm aware of your situation Lieutenant, but Soul Society is looking at the verge of disaster. As second in command, YOU are now in charge of your division." Yamamoto replied. "The same applies for the Third and Ninth Division, Izuru and Shuhei have already assumed command for the time being. I expect no less from you Hinamori."

Hinamori couldn't deny the Captain Commander, what he said was true. There was no time to find another Captain candidate for the Fifth Division, naturally the second in command –Hinamori- would take lead. But was she ready for that? "Captain Commander, with all respect I accept leadership of the Fifth Division but I believe I require a bit of time to acquaintance myself with my kido and Zanpaktou, I haven't used either skill, I'm ashamed to say, in a long time."

"I grant you a week of personal training before I send you to the field." Yamamoto told her.

"Thank you Captain Commander," Hinamori saluted the old man and began to turn on her heel.

"Captain," it was Sasakibe. "The transmitter is ready for use; we're able to communicate with the Division sent to the human world."

Hinamori froze for a moment; she felt a sudden urge to speak with everyone else. Yamamoto was right; the best way for her to move on would to be to cope with those she loved around her. Sensing what Hinamori was thinking Yamamoto extended an invitation to her. "Would you care to stay and speak with the others Lieutenant Hinamori?"

Smiling, Hinamori nodded. "I would love to."

* * *

The conversation with Hitsugaya didn't go according to Hinamori's wishes. She woke in her own chambers, rubbing her head. She recalled Hitsugaya's crude attempts to make her laugh, and then her sudden hysteria when her closest friend declared to kill her beloved Captain Aizen. What a fool she was, and for a moment there she believed she could break free from the traitor and live respectively amongst the other Death Gods. She was wrong, Hinamori couldn't deny that she still clung to Aizen so desperately, loved him so foolishly. What was she suppose to do? How was she to cope? How was she ever going to move on?

She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. "I'm done crying over you!" Hinamori whimpered pathetically. "The tears won't come any more! Do you see!? I'm finished!"

"Then tell me why, my dear lieutenant, you fight with yourself over such feelings?"

The voice seemed to echo a million times over in Hinamori's room. She knew this voice all too well. The darkness around her suffocated her, sucked the air out of her lungs and choked her delicate neck. A cold sensation shot up back and with extraordinary speed she found her lamp. The oil burned brightly, but only dimly lit the room…

The familiar figure and build hovered in an opposite corner from Hinamori, the newly placed menacing grin pointed her way.

Hinamori let out a whimper of fear. "Leave, please…" She begged quietly. "I don't need you anymore!"

"So you say Hinamori, but deep down your conscience begs to differ." The figure closed in on her, enveloped her entire being effortlessly. "As does your body."

The tears finally came. She found herself crying for him once again. Such a toxic, addictive poison he was. So dangerous and venomous, but so thrilling…Hinamori felt as if she couldn't live without him, couldn't live without his poison jetting through her body, pumping viciously every second in her blood stream. She needed him, she wanted him, the abusive and enslaving cycle would continue on.

"Captain!" Hinamori cried, "Captain Aizen."

* * *

Right! So as you're reading this I'm most likely working on the next chapter that we've all been waiting for!

….Or playing on WoW, Aion, Magna Carta 2, Kingdom Hearts on the DS, or reading comics. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I want it finished just as badly as the rest of you! Ill most likely read a few more chapters of Hot Gimmick and cry about Shinogu which will just inspire me to do great lemony things! See you then!!

-Scarlette

"A person is a fool to become a writer. His only compensation is absolute freedom." –Roald Dahl.


	3. Midnight's Pinnacle

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters or anything else related to Kubo's work.

Author's Notes: Finally! I've got this bad boy up! I apologize for how long it took for me to complete, I was actually side track by another one shot story I was wrote really quick (Breathless) and to say I was rather disappointed with the results, which in turn dampened my mood and I didn't want write for a week or two. 30 hits on the first day, but no reviews, I guess it wasn't a success with the crowd, but I was rather proud of the story that I produced. Oh well.

As I stated in the first chapter of Midnight, I'm not sure if this is going to be another one shot or if I want several more stories to take place to create a string of lemons for one actual smutty story…I don't have anything to rant about at the moment, or anything to explain, since I feel I've done enough of that in other chapters. So! Read, review, but most importantly enjoy!---you know as soon as I say I don't have anything to mention, there is a quick note, Aizen does appear to Hinamori during, of course, midnight. How is this possible? In the last chapter it was clear that it was the morning, and the events of that day really couldn't be that long…

But for you readers with a sharp memory, after speaking with Hitsugaya and after throwing an Aizen fit, Hinamori is rendered unconscious by Yamamoto thus ending the conversation. She awakes at the end of the second chapter when it's already late into the evening. Oh yeah, I'm good.

Read, review, enjoy!

_**-Scarlette**_

* * *

"Captain." Hinamori whimpered silently, her face buried into her beloved's chest. Why was it that Aizen always appeared when she was at the cross roads concerning her feelings about him? Aizen was making it clear that he was here to stay, and that he would not be removed, he forever would be that painfully, delightful, thorn in Hinamori's heart.

"Have you been a good girl?" Aizen whispered into her ears. Hinamori grabbed onto his robes and pulled herself closer to him. "You haven't let anyone else touch you?" He questioned.

Hinamori shook her head violently. "No, never! O-only you…" She stammered.

"That's what I want to hear." Aizen wrenched Hinamori's hands away from his body and without a second thought shoved her against the wall.

Hinamori let out a small cry of pain. "Captain Aizen, I don't understand." She looked up at him in confusion. Was he going to beat her around? What was going on? Hinamori had come to accept the fact that the Aizen she idolized for so long was nothing but a mere mirage, and that the man she shamefully loved was not gentle hearted but rather a dominate beast that she should be afraid of…and to a degree, she was afraid of Aizen. She was afraid of the wolf that stood before her, his fangs bearing in a grimacing grin, she felt so powerless against him…

Yet in some sick twisted way, the threat of being eaten alive was provocative to Hinamori. As long as it was Aizen that destroyed her, she would allow it.

Had she really become that drunk on her own love, to allow herself to be destructive to the point of no recognition? The lines of sanity and normality had been blurred or rather torn away by Aizen, he began to set his own standards into Hinamori's heart…and she accepted them, not matter how sadistic it all may have seemed.

"I have important business to attend to." Aizen informed her. "Rather, more important than sleeping with you." Hinamori's heart stung at this comment, but listened on. "But I'll return later in the evening." Aizen tore his eyes away from the vision of Hinamori vulnerable against the wall, the heat of lust burning through his body, and through much self restraint he began to leave.

The sudden pull at his sleeve caught him off guard for a split second. Hinamori looked up at him, her eyes begging. "Don't go." She whispered.

"Ill do as a I please." He told her. "You're in no position to give me orders or," the familiar menacing grin took shape on his lips "Or, do you yearn for me that badly?"

"…that badly." Hinamori replied, the first part of her sentence nearly inaudible.

"I didn't hear you Hinamori. Say it again," Aizen mocked her.

" I want you." Hinamori said louder, her eyes locking onto Aizen's. "I want you so badly I don't know what to do with myself!" her hold on Aizen's sleeve tightened, "What is that I need you to do to make you stay?"

He pulled Hinamori towards him, his arms wrapping strongly around her, lifting her easily from the ground. Sexual desires became sexual instincts, Hinamori's legs attached themselves to his waist, and soon Aizen's lips were pressed hard against hers. She felt them move backwards, her back hit hard against the wall, Aizen's body pushed against hers their breath mingling together, their lips in what seemed like an unbreakable kiss.

Her legs tightened around his waist, her hand snaking up his neck, through his hair; her tongue bravely sneaking past her own lips, touching and tasting his. Hinamori took in the alluring scent that belonged to Aizen, her nose and lungs filling with his fragrance. She moaned into their kiss, and Aizen's lips willingly part, his tongue playing with hers in a slippery waltz of desire. His hands roamed the form of her legs locked onto his body, travelled up her sides and found her breasts. Aizen's large and rouged hands cupped the modest, but fair bosom of Hinamori. She responded with another moan, and proceeded to bite on his lower lip, something she learned in their previous encounter that apparently pushed Aizen's buttons the right way.

A similar action was produced like the first time, he held onto her breast tighter, squeezed them lustfully, finding her nipples and erecting them. Inwardly he smiled, the silly slut learned a trick or two from their first time together, and now she was using it against him. It doesn't quite work that way, Aizen said to himself, it's a give a take kind of game, you push my buttons I push yours ten times harder. Hinamori tried to close the gap between their lips, to kiss Aizen once more, but he kept her away lowering his head to her neck. He kissed upwards towards her ear, her skin was soft, and his lips were hot. She moaned again lost in the dream like state Aizen had sent her into.

Why did she stop him from leaving? Why did she reach out for him? Did her yearning for Aizen give her that much courage? To call for the man she deathly loved, and painfully feared…Hinamori came to the conclusion, as Aizen's lips were against hers, that any kind of contact with her beloved would be worth any wraith that he would place upon her. He was a bittersweet dream, a beautiful nightmare, and for the moment he was with her…

Aizen's lips slinked up to Hinamori's earlobe, listened to her hot breath pound against his own flesh, and proceeded to lick her sweet skin. She tasted like the morning dew that first graced itself on the landscape, she smelt like the sun that gently beamed down from the heavens, and yet she was forbidden. Hinamori was the forbidden fruit that Aizen was never allowed to have, and knowing this, he took her. Aizen took her all for himself, locked her up in a pit of emotions that she could never untangle and all ends lead to him. Nobody else would ever have her, only he would, and some day he knew he would punished for it, but he simply didn't care…Hinamori was his alone.

He bit delicately into her neck, his teeth grazing against her skin, a feast meant for only him. What was it that drove him into such fits of lust whenever he saw Hinamori? He couldn't deny she was beautiful, but she certainly wasn't the most shockingly gorgeous woman he's ever seen, in fact many wouldn't consider Hinamori pretty unless they gave her a second glance…Her personality he found sickening, humble and modest, seeking to please everyone…The only person she should be worrying about pleasing is me, Aizen thought. He growled inwardly, and bit harder into her neck. Hinamori let out a gasp, unsure if she enjoyed the bite Aizen gave to her, or if she hurt from it.

So what was it that drew Aizen to her?

"Captain." He heard her breathe into his ear, it was such a lustful sounding plea.

That's what drew him to Hinamori, she was powerless against him, by choice or if he forced her into these situations. It didn't matter to Aizen, he didn't care. She was subservient to him, willing to do anything for him, even after his betrayal. He smiled against her neck, he had done all too well of a job brain washing the poor girl. His heart throbbed though, there was something more, something Aizen was denying himself.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of such a thing. Right now, only the needs and pleasures of the body was all that mattered.

Aizen let his hand tear the front of Hinamori's robes apart, her undergarments exposed. "What the use in even wearing these?" Ferociously he tore the laced under garment away from her body, Hinamori's breasts now exposed. He leaned down teasingly and kissed her bosom, Aizen could hear her heart beat pound harder in her chest, her breathing becoming faster. Then a wicked idea crossed Aizen's mind, he smiled inwardly, and started to peel Hinamori's legs away from his waist. She complied, loosening her grip around him and slipped down his body, her feet softly hitting the floor.

"My dear Hinamori, no man has ever touched you but me?" Aizen asked, his voice was dangerously sweet…

Hinamori could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There was something in the way that Aizen asked his question that sent all of her instincts into over drive. She could sense some kind of danger looming over her head. Afraid to speak, she only nodded in response.

"Then I also have to ask," He paused for a moment. The usual arrogant grin that graced Aizen's lips had somehow become more twisted and seductive. If it were at all possible, it looked like he became even smugger. "Have _you_ touched yourself while I was away?"

She was taken aback, and clearly stunned. Hinamori knew, but didn't know, what Aizen was referring to. She looked away embarrassed from Aizen, her face clearly crimson. How could he ask such a thing?

"Oh?" Aizen's finger out stretched itself, and forced Hinamori's chin up, making her look at him. Her cheeks were beautifully painted with a deep blush, her facial expression was one that of a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "There's no need to be ashamed," Aizen whispered into her ear. "I rather have you touch yourself and think about me, then have any other man lay a single finger on you. I'm not quite sure if you understand my lamb, but I plan to dominate you entirely. Your thoughts, your fantasies, your mind, your body, they all belong to me." He firmly pressed his lips against hers, his large hand forcing the back of her head into the kiss. Aizen would show her exactly who was her master, and who owned every fiber of physical and mental being.

Breaking the kiss Aizen smirked at the still furiously blushing Hinamori. "You never answered though Hinamori. Have you touched yourself?"

Hinamori shook her head.

"Ah, is that so?" Aizen said, mock clearly in his voice. "I'll make this clear Hinamori, these escapades can't continue as such. I'm a busy man with important things to do, do you think I can afford to come visit you every week, dominate you physically? I simply can't, you selfish lamb. But I'll tell you a secret: If I can't force myself on you physically, I'll take over your mind, lurk in every corner of your mental plane. Ill consume every thought you have, I'll be the only thing you think of. I'll take control of your mind, your fantasies, and your desires. "

He pushed her roughly, forcing her away from him, distancing them. Hinamori stood there, her clothes in disarray, she had been clearly ravished. Aizen leaned against the wall, and watched her, studied her. She was still as beautiful as ever, even disheveled and seemingly violated, she wore her grace and eloquence wonderfully. Hinamori was like priceless artifact, that no matter how much dust it gathered it oozed with beauty. Giving her the kind of attention she deserved would only make her more radiating. Aizen smirked, looking at her, as she stood there unsure of what was going to happen to her.

"The things I could do to you Hinamori," he said just above a whisper.

Why was he so caught up on her? Why did he even return to Soul Society, if he was found it throw his entire plan in jeopardy. What was it that drove him so desperately to seek out Hinamori? He had thought on several occasions in the past several weeks to come visit her again, but his cool calculating self had stopped Aizen from doing that. But something triggered him today, he had suddenly left Hucendo Mundo in a furry, tearing apart time and space to enter Soul Society. He saw Hinamori enter to speak with the head of the 13 squads, and something had felt different about her…

She was ready to move on.

Ready to move on past Aizen, deal with his betrayal and continue to live her life without him. To leave him behind, to forget about him, burry her feelings so deep into her heart, lock them away, and throw away the key, so she would never have to feel that way again. Hinamori made the decision she didn't _need_ Aizen.

That irritated him. It made his anger flame a million times stronger.

Who was she to decide on her own that she didn't need _him. _Aizen was the one who decided who and what he needed, he wasn't the product to be simply disposed of. And he wasn't done with Hinamori, she was still his. But his anger was fixed and tangled with distress- something he really couldn't understand. Thinking of Hinamori moving on with her life, being happy because of someone else, _almost pained_ Aizen. Yearning after someone so insignificant just pissed him off even more. He was a ball of desperation and hate. Desperate to keep Hinamori, hating her for having such a hold over him.

He made this trip especially for her, to remind Hinamori that she wasn't allowed to push forward with her life, that Aizen was the only thing she ever needed. No one else would ever have her body, her mind, her heart. They were all his.

"Lay down," Aizen commanded.

Nervously Hinamori lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with uncertainty. What was going to happen to her?

"Now, let your mind fill with thoughts of me," Aizen instructed, "let it fill with desires and lusts, think about the first time I made you mine." He paused for a moment, studying Hinamori as she lay on the floor. "Touch yourself."

Hinamori froze, her eyes widening at the command. Was he being serious? He wanted to _watch_? "Hinamori," she heard him coax. But that didn't make her move a single muscle, she was still shocked at the request. She heard him sigh out of frustration and second later he was looming over her. Hinamori stayed silent, she was unsure of what to say, unsure of what to even do.

"Do you need a bit of guidance?" He asked quizzically, lifting an eye brow. He set his body over hers, undid her robes, took them away from her body and parted her legs. "So I can see better," he told her. She still had her panties on, and as unmerciful as he was with her bra, he ripped them away. His hand hovered above her throbbing sex. He smiled wickedly and without warning began to rub her out layers. Hinamori let out a gasp, and instantly clung to her captain. He breathed in her scent, and continued to rub her, softly at first but he became very aggressive, sending Hinamori's sense of touch on fire. She whimpered at his touch, not out of fear, but out of yearning. Aizen parted the first layers of her sex and directly added pressure onto her clit.

Hinamori let out small moan.

Aizen stopped.

He pulled himself away from Hinamori and went back to lean on the wall. He titled his head, watching the confused Hinamori search for answers. "I said I would give you guidance, not do your homework for you." He told her. "Continue by yourself."

Hinamori looked at him, her lips parting and closing, trying to find something to say. Her legs uncomfortably grazed each other, trying to fan away the fire of passion that Aizen had set in her. "C-captain, this isn't very fair." She managed to say after bit.

"I'm not a fair man," Aizen responded. "Don't make me say it again Hinamori, continue."

She let out a sigh, and squeezed her thighs together. There was no way she was going to be able to stop now, she felt his touch, her body was crying out for it, and he wasn't going to oblige her by finishing what he had started. Hinamori looked away embarrassed and bit her lip, "Damnit," she mumbled.

Her hand slipped past her hips and waist, her legs had been pried open and she dare not close them, Aizen would only come over and open them again. She took a deep ragged breath, her face was covered in a delicate feverish blush. Her body was calling out for sexual pleasures, she was stimulated both mentally a physically, Hinamori simply couldn't ignore the feelings anymore, she had to finish what Aizen started. Nervously her hand traveled down her stomach, and then…

Her fingers began to move over her clit slowly and softly, she thought of Aizen's touch, his lips smothering hers, the beastly rage and hunger he had when he consumed her body. The images and sense of the first time she ever had her captain raced her mind. The pleasure she felt then, didn't compare to feeling she was giving herself now, but it she had to make due. She recalled the rough, lustful sex, how Aizen etched his body into hers, claiming her. She also remembered the soft love making toward the end of their first time, how he delicately touched her, how Aizen looked into her eyes…how "I love you." escaped from his lips.

She was getting so close to her climax, her fingers had picked up a steady pace, her breathing became ragged and quick, her chest lifting and rising, her face flushed with pleasure. Aizen felt has if he needed to be chained down as he watched her. She was just captivating innocently standing somewhere doing something normal, but she had demanded every ounce of his attention the second she began to touch herself. Her low moans, and slight gasps were hard to ignore. Her free hand clawed and clutched at the floor under her, much like the time she had clutched at dug her nails into Aizen's back. Remembering this, he found it harder to practice self restrain. She was simply breath taking- and she moaned louder than before.

Hinamori's body became rigid for several moments, her fingers desperately working on her clit, she tightened every muscle in her body focusing on her release. She moaned loudly again, her breaths more like gulps- and she caved in all at once. Pleasure swept over her body, her figure giving away to exhaustion, she laid there relaxed taking in paced breaths to bring oxygen back to her body. Her eyes slightly closed, a satisfied "Mmm," escaping her lips.

Aizen couldn't control himself much longer, he looked at her fully exposed, lying naked in front of him. "Fuck," he whispered. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. He never felt such a surge of chaos before, he wanted to drop his calculating barrier and just give in to pure emotion, pure raw desire.

Aizen gave in.

He detached himself from the wall, and undressed himself before Hinamori could register what she had done, and in front of who. Before the embarrassed blush could reach her cheeks, Aizen had picked her up from the floor, their naked bodies pressed against each other, and forced her against the wall where they first began.

"Ah," Hinamori let out in surprise. She instinctively put her legs back around his waist, her back firmly against the wall.

Aizen placed his lips on Hinamori's, the beast coming out from his cage, devouring her lips, taking as much as he could from her without killing her. Aizen pressed himself roughly onto Hinamori, their body heats colliding and meshing together, their hearts racing against each other. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, she didn't hesitate but greeted it with hers, their tongues dancing with one another, saliva being exchanged with each movement. He put his teeth onto her lower lip, nibbled and suckled on the flesh, Hinamori's hands wildly roamed up and down his back unsure of what to do with herself, only knowing to cling onto him. Aizen let go of her lower lip, bit down from the top of her neck to the base, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, tasting whatever portion of Hinamori's body that he could.

Hinamori dug her nails slightly into his back, exhaling a deep breath as he bit gingerly into his neck, she could feel herself become excited with each movement he made. She wasn't at her limit yet, she didn't have to beg for her Captain, she could hold out for a few moments longer. She was in bliss, having Aizen's lips all over her body. She closed her eyes to emerge herself further into his touch.

Aizen bit and kissed down from her neck, her shoulders, kissed the parts of her chest that he could reach because of their position, he let his large hands move against her legs, up her thighs, messaged her hips, grabbed onto her waist. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her, had to feed his need, his desire, his urges to have her, leave his mark on her again.

He lunged himself into Hinamori.

She gasped out in pleasure and in surprise. "Aizen!"

She hadn't called him Captain, he smiled inwardly. His name sounded so much better then Captain when she was crying out in passion. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back, clinging onto him, her body rocking with his. Aizen pushed in and out of Hinamori, his own breath becoming deep and needing. He buried his face in the rook of her neck, took in deep gulps of air, filling his lungs with Hinamori's smell. He pushed faster into Hinamori, left her slowly, he could feel her muscles tighten and relax with each of his entering strokes. Damn, she's just as tight as the first time, Aizen thought to himself. It was pushing him further to the edge, pushing him further towards a chaotic, blissful ending. He had to restrain from finishing too quickly, as much pleasure he was receiving he had to make it last, he didn't know the next time he would be able to touch Hinamori in this manner. Every second count, every minute had a meaning, he had to make them last.

He slowed down, Hinamori also slowed the rocking of her hips, matching Aizen's pace. He moved in and out painfully, but deliciously slow, he hit the farthest muscle of Hinamori's sex. She let out small whimpers of pleasure every time he did, squeezing her walls around him in response. How long was she going to hold out before begging? Aizen wondered. Hinamori had the voice of an angel, but her cries of lust were enticingly sinful. He had to hear more of them.

He began to pull back out, practically leaving the warmth of Hinamori's womanhood, and quickly slammed himself all the way back into her. She moaned as a reply, her hands scratching at his back. He pulled out quickly this time, came back in slowly- she bit her lip to smother groans that escaped her throat. Aizen said nothing, he received all the information he needed from her vocal reaction, how her body responded. Slow and teasing was wonderful way to start Hinamori, but once she was ready, once she was wound up the point of no return, hard and fast was the only way for her to finish. "What a dirty girl you are Hinamori," Aizen whispered. He was going to bring her to bring her as close as possible to her climax, but wouldn't let her reach. Let her hit her high, but not come down.

Aizen pushed into her, faster, harder, deeper, his hips colliding with Hinamori's. He took hold of her waist, forced whatever part of her body that wasn't on his into contact. There would be no room, he would fill her entirely, completely with each stroke that he took, Hinamori would be filled with him.

She cried out, her mouth wide in pleasure. "Oh my god," she said between breaths. He was driving her to the brink of insanity with desire. Her hands left his back, and as Aizen pumped into her again, she pulled at his hair. He grimaced at the surprise tug of his scalp, but he grinned devilishly, he was pushing all of her buttons. She was begging.

He pulled her away from the wall, and effortlessly moved himself and Hinamori onto the bed. He lay down, and Hinamori sat in an upright position over Aizen. He ran his hands over her breast, cupped them gingerly, making her nipples stand erect. She riled herself up only moments ago, brought herself to the first climax of the night, Aizen found it appropriate that she end their escapade on top, doing things at her own pace. Grant it, he admitted to himself, he would most likely deal the final blow that brought them to their orgasms, because he knew Hinamori would be lost in pleasure before she could even concentrate on making them both finish. He would allow her to get away with it this once, allow her to be lost in her passion, and he would guide her to ecstasy.

Hinamori sheepishly bit her lip and looked down at Aizen. She had a faint idea of what she was suppose to do, but didn't want to make a fool out of herself. "Place yourself over me," he directed. "And just moved your body onto mine." He said with an uncharacteristic soft smile. Hinamori allowed herself a small smile at this, and did as she was told. She placed her hips over Aizen's and began to move herself down onto his pulsing sex.

She slid onto him, her muscles enveloping him, damp and tight. Aizen let out a ragged breath. Hinamori slowly worked her hips up and down, moving over his shaft in the same motion. She felt him hit her pressure points and groaned out relish. She began to feel comfortable in her position, aware of what she was suppose to do, and gradually picked up her momentum. She leaned back just slightly, straightening her back, making it easier for her to balance herself. She moved up and down, grinded her hips, tried different motions, figuring what worked best for her.

Aizen closed his eyes, enjoying Hinamori's squirming and writhing on top of him.

Deciding that moving her bottom in an up and down motion felt the best, it hit all the right spots and gave her easier movement to control, Hinamori began to quickly move her body against Aizen's, slipping his sex in and out of her. She moaned out loud again, and started to move faster, pushing Aizen deeper into her. She squeezed her muscles, thinking that if it enhanced her pleasure, it did for her beloved as well.

He could see that she was losing herself, drowning in the desires she created. He took hold of her hips, allowed to her to keep moving up and down on him, but he could tell in a few moments he would have to starting bucking against her, and as if on cue Hinamori lost herself in the throes of passion. Aizen took control once again, held her petite waist in his hands and helped her body move onto his. He lifted her slightly, brought her back down, he pushed his hips upwards to fill her and go deeper into her. Hinamori had her eyes closed, and leaned back father to place her hands on Aizen's thighs to ensure she wouldn't fall off her sexual rollercoaster.

Aizen directed her body up and down, up and down, up and down, rapidly moving himself in and out, pushing himself in harder, farther, hitting all her muscles making sure she felt every inch of him touch her in every direction.

Her breaths grew deeper, she was practically panting for air. Aizen's hand dug into her flawless skin, held onto her tightly. He thrust himself upward, he brought Hinamori slamming down onto him, and he let out a long moan, his body tensing everywhere. He came, climaxed at the peak of his crazed lust. Hinamori soon followed him, calling out his name, moaning it, groaning it and soon collapsed on top of him.

Their breaths and panting mixed together, and they both eagerly took in large quantities of air. Their hearts returned to normal beating, and their bodies had cooled down a few degrees. Hinamori laid her head on Aizen's chest and listened to his heart pound against his rib cage, she was suspecting that he would be pushing her off at any given moment to dress and leave.

…But the moment never came.

Aizen let her rest on top of him and mindlessly rand his hands up and down her arms. He twirled her hair around his fingers and let out a deep sigh. When he finally did stir, Hinamori believed him to be leaving, but his simply moved her off of him so he could rest on his side. Not once did he try to distance himself from her, but allowed Hinamori to stay close. He held her lightly in his arms for a long while, till she had stumbled into a slumber.

He said nothing, but thought plenty

Hinamori drifted into sleep, and said nothing while awake. Aizen was grateful for this, he didn't want to explain why he was still with her, why he didn't up and leave as soon as they were done. He didn't want to hear the words Hinamori wanted to say the most. She slept silently, breathing normally, her eyes lightly shut. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He had surprised himself at his actions and gave himself a good mental kick.

Aizen took several long minutes to observe the sleeping girl, and finally got up. He drew the blankets over her naked form and dressed himself by the moonlight. Sighing, Aizen melted into the shadows and was lost in thought.

He held such a soft spot for a pawn, and he still violently denied that idea that he was in love. But his actions spoke much more loudly, more clearly than Aizen cared to admit. But he still defensively held up his barrier against the emotion, fending it off every moment that he could. Hinamori was just a lovely doll that obliged to his every need. No one ever walked away from him, he disposed of his possessions when he believed it time- she was no exception. He only sought her out today because she was dangerously defying his ownership over her. He made it clear to her that no one left him, _he left them_, and that no one else would ever have the control over Hinamori like he did. She belonged to him, and he marked his territory on her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She would only think of him…

And Aizen would occasionally think of his pretty treasure, of his precious possession by the name of Hinamori, every so often. He would sit by himself, and think of her laugh, her smile, and the way she called out his name. Aizen grinned to himself, Hinamori was his and his alone.

He cursed silently. He wasn't in love, just an over bearing master.

* * *

Ah! I'm done! I'm sorry it me so long to update! I had been side tracked with many things, and I wasn't in the mood to right lemons as of late. Trust me, you got to have a certain groove to write lemons or else they either turn out really trashy or poorly done… So keep in mind, if you want to write a lemon have the correct mind set, have it well thought and planned out in both physical and emotional depth.

Again, my apologies for the chapter being long overdue! I had worked on "Breathless" for a few days, and then I started to work on my Hot Gimmick fiction ("I Promise." ) and that got more updates and chapters then Midnight ever had- please check them out if you're interested! So, I ask for forgiveness from my readers! This is by far my most popular story; it has the most reviews and is shown the most support- though number of reviews doesn't really count for much. I watch the traffic for my stories on a weekly basis and Midnight averages about 20-30 hits in a daily! Thank you!

But I have to admit, I don't want to be popular for my lemons alone. Anyway, no writer's angst, let's talk about the mechanics of this chapter.

Primarily I wanted to focus on Aizen, his emotions, feelings, and reactions in this chapter. The first and second chapter focused on Hinamori majority of the time, and how she was dealing with the situation, but the real big character development is in Aizen: he's the one that just found out he's in love, it's more important for the readers to navigate his emotions then Hinamori's at this point. He's a complicated character to work with, trying to introduce this feeling of love and sticking true to his personality I found challenging, but really rewarding! I was able to find the perfect combination of dominance and caring for Aizen; in order for him to deal with the fact that he's in love he comes to the conclusion that he has to own Hinamori (like an object) in every aspect of her life. It's just his sadistic way of loving somebody, and to humbly say, I think I nailed his character and developed a side of him that Kubo would find to be accurate – I'm getting a big head just saying that. So much for humble, haha.

In all honesty, I'm really proud of this chapter and the character development I was able to produce! Lemons are known for their sex and how smutty they can be, it's almost taboo to write them, but I want to bring readers a different side of the genre! I want to show others how rich lemons can be in character growth, development, and in plot, not everything revolves around the sex.

Anyway, thanks for reading Midnight and reading my rambles. I truly appreciate the time you all take out of your day to read my stories when you could be doing something more productive! (Or reading something better!)

_**-Scarlette**_

"_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce." 3OH!3, Starstrukk. _


End file.
